


The Cat Next Door

by tzuysa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzuysa/pseuds/tzuysa
Summary: Heejin is you’re average student. You know, the type to overwork herself, skip meals, and forget to take decent care of herself. She would be an absolute mess if it wasn’t for the cat next door.





	The Cat Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on asianfanfics

*Clink*

*Clink* 

*Clink*

“Oh, she really can’t be serious right now...”

Heejin stood up with a scowl on her face to walk towards the window where the sound was coming from. 

Heejin was studying on a Saturday night and to be frank, she was frustrated. She had a bunch of school work piled up, as well as exams she needed to study for, and after-school club activities. There was even an important group project due at midnight and none of her group mates bothered to work on it. The exhausting cycle of working was starting to frustrate her, as she originally had plans, but she had to cancel due to the unexpected amount of work.

After this hellish night was over, Heejin was going to be a bitch to everyone for the next 24 hours. But apparently, the world wanted Heejin to suffer even more and decided to bring her first witness to her bitchy mood straight to her doorstep. Or rather her bedroom window. 

“What the fuck is your problem- OWW.” 

“Oof sorry. Maybe if you opened your window sooner and you wouldn’t have gotten hit with a rock.” 

When Heejin was done rubbing her eye from the impact of the rock, she looked up and saw the face that matched that mischevious voice. Her neighbor, Kim Hyunjin. 

On some days Heejin would find her presence to be soothing but right now all Heejin wanted to do was throw the rock back at her, close the window, and continue working. But Heejin was a better person than that, at least she wanted to be. 

“Look Hyunjin, I’m not in the mood. I have back-to-back school work and even more things to deal with after that, so I’m a little bitchy right now.” 

Hoping to get some sympathy, Heejin looked up at Hyunjin with a subtle frown to show her frustration. But instead of an empathetic Hyunjin, Heejin was met with a Hyunjin who was spinning in her desk chair wearing a cat onesie while tossing a rock in one hand. 

“Yeah, I can tell you’re really bitchy right now. You had your blinds open and I can feel you’re negative vibes from all the way here.” 

Heejin was just getting more frustrated as this conversation kept going.

“Fine Hyunjin, I’ll close my blinds. I’m sorry for “ruining” your night .” 

But when Heejin was just about to close her window, Hyunjin’s expression changed from a sly one to a worried one and she jumped off her chair. 

“Wait!” 

“What is it Hyunjin?” 

“I- I just.. wanted to make sure you were ok.” 

Hyunjin’s slight frown was making Heejin’s heart start to hurt. 

“…I’m fine hyun, really. I just have a lot on my plate right now.”

“I know, but you usually never cancel our date nights even for this reason… I was thinking that maybe it was something else besides work, but I was wrong. I’m sorry Heejin.” 

Heejin’s never seen Hyunjin soften up the fast in their 2 months of dating. She expected that Hyunjin was going to tease her about missing a date, but never this. It was never a rare thing for Heejin to be super busy, but she tried to make sure it never interrupted date nights. She could have been cuddling with Hyunjin while watching some cheesy romantic film, but instead, her stupid group mates had to ruin it for her. She was so going to tell her group mates off when she would next see them. 

“Hyun, wait I’m sorr-”

“No don’t apologize! It’s really fine Heej, continue working. See you tomorrow.” 

With a soft smile, Hyunjin said her final words and closed her window and blinds before Heejin could even retaliate. 

“Damn it…” Heejin muttered. 

As much as she wanted to run next door and hug her girlfriend, ensuring her that she was ok and that she loved her, she knew she still had a project to do. So with a heavy heart, Heejin walked back to her desk and continued researching for this stupid project, She knew Hyunnjin can be insecure about what she does in this relationship. She sets a mental reminder to make it up to Hyunjin as soon as possible. 

_________________________________________

 

**an hour later**

“Finally, that’s done.” 

Heejin finally finished the project and was getting ready to move onto the next thing when she heard a familiar sound. 

*clink*

*clink*

*clink* 

“What is tha- Oh Hyunjin!”

Heejin quickly ran towards her window with an apology ready to be fired at Hyunjin. 

“Hyunjin, I’m so sorr-” 

But instead of seeing her girlfriend in an adorable cat onesie, she was met with closed windows and a sheet of paper taped to the inside of the windows saying “Go to your front door.” 

Without even hesitating, Heejin rushed down in her pajamas to her front door. When she opened it, she wasn’t met with Hyunjin, but instead a basket full of an assortment of things. There was a bunny onesie, bread, a container of pasta, and a romantic film that Heejin really wanted to watch. But there was also a note. 

“Hey Heej, 

I’m sorry I was kinda being annoying a while ago. I know that you always say you like that “teasing” part of my personality, but I think I might have gone too far. Honestly, I’m not sure if I’m doing this whole dating thing correctly. I know sometimes I can be a little rough or rude, but I really don’t mean it. I know that when you work, you like to work all at once with no distractions, but that also means you’ll forget to eat. So make sure you eat up before you continue. I made spaghetti and garlic bread for our date, so I still wanted to make sure you tried some because I personally think I did amazing. The bunny onesie was also going to be a surprise gift for the date but I wanted to give it to you now in case you were feeling really down. Don’t feel bad about the date either! It’s ok, I just missed you a lot because we haven’t been able to have a real “date” in a long time. Sorry if I overreacted. I really really miss you :< . But we can always make it up in the future. God, this is really the mushiest and disgusting thing I’ve ever written, but for you, I would do this every night. Make sure you get a lot of rest, I’ll text you tomorrow heekie. 

Love, your Hyunjin.  
P.S: you owe me 5 bucks for that cheesy movie x_x 

Heejin swears that her heart grew 5 times bigger after reading Hyunjin’s letter. She did all the work that was due today, all she wanted to do now was cuddle her girlfriend into oblivion. And whatever Heejin wants, she gets. 

Heejin fishes into her pocket for her cellphone and immediately calls Hyunjin.

*Bzzz*

*Bzzz*

*Bzzz*

Heejin could hear a soft buzzing noise coming from a bush near her house. As she went closer to the bush, Hyujin suddenly jumped out the bush. 

“Hyunjin! What the heck, you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing in a bush?” 

Hyunjin struggles to get out of the bush and when she finally gets out she starts awkwardly laughing. 

“Heh… well, see I… umm, was going to get my basket! Yeah… Actually, no that’s stupid cause you would have taken the basket inside. Umm, you know what, I’ll just go back to my hou-” 

As Hyunjin started walking towards her house, Heejin didn’t even let her finish as she quickly wrapped Hyunjin in a big hug. 

“Don’t leave, please.” 

Hyunjin’s onesie was so soft and smelled really nice, Heejin just snuggled deeper into Hyunjin’s arms but started laughing as she realized that there were so many leaves on hyunjin’s onesie.

Heejin brushed off the leaves from Hyunjin’s onesie before she continued hugging her to death. “Hyun, you know cat’s don’t belong in bushes.” 

“I mean some cat stay in bushes…” 

“Well, you don’t belong in bushes. You belong in my arms.” 

Hyunjin makes a disgusted groan as she starts wrapping Heejin is her arms again. “Geez, Heejin, that was the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.” 

“I can say even more cheesy things if we were inside cuddling and watching that movie, come on Hyunjin.” Heejin starts to tug Hyunjin’s arm but sees that Hyunjin is resisting. 

“Wait… aren’t you supposed to be doing work? Heck, I’m not even supposed to be distracting you. I’m sorry.” 

“Hyunjin, stop apologizing. You’re an amazing girlfriend. You aren’t distracting and you’re really the sweetest girl ever. You try hard to be a good girlfriend, but you already are one. Seriously, look at you. You’re out here on a Saturday night in a cat onesie hiding in a bush, just to give your girlfriend food. I never thought you could be this mushy, but it’s so cute.” 

Hyunjin’s face turned into a deeper shade of red as her arms tightened around Heejin. 

“I swear don’t tell this to anyone or you won’t be getting anymore Hyunjin baskets from me.” 

“You named them Hyunjin baskets? Oh my god, you’re actually the cutest.”  
At this point, Heejin thought Hyunjin was going to pass out from how red she was. 

“Cool down Hyun, come on I want to watch that movie.” 

“I- umm ok…” 

Oh my gosh, she’s a stuttering mess she’s so adorable. Heejin couldn’t help but feel her heart grow even bigger after watching her amazing girlfriend. 

They go inside to prepare the food and movie. But before Hyunjin could start the movie, Heejin jumps off the couch. 

“Wait I forgot something!”

“Is it another assignment?”

“Nope, just wait a minute Hyun.”

Heejin quickly rushes upstairs and comes back in her bunny onesie. She jumps into Hyunjin’s lap and cuddles her with a bright smile on her face. 

“There we go, better.” 

“I- umm alright.” 

Heejin lets out a soft chuckle from how awkward her confident girlfriend can be.

“Are you ready to go Heejin?

“Hmmm, one more thing.” 

Heejin tilts her head up to give Hyunjin a cheek kiss. 

“There we go, now I’m all set.” 

Hyunjin’s smile practically triples and her blush turns into an even deeper shade of red. “Gosh, you’re so cheesy. Too cheesy for my taste. How did we even start dating?” 

Heejin pokes Hyunjins cheeks as she continues to admire her girlfriend. “Because you secretly are mushy and you like that I bring that side out of you.” 

“I-... you’re unbearable Jeon Heejin.” 

Heejin just chuckles and grabs the remote to finally start the movie. 

Heejin much preferred this night of spaghetti, bread, romantic movies, and as long as Hyunjin was with her, endless amounts of teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my twitter: @tzuysa 
> 
> I have a 2jin social media au i’m working on and I posted a heechuu ff on here too so check that out if you want :))


End file.
